


His Throne

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fc_smorgasbord, Community: fffc, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Mary realized John was right about the chair.





	His Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts:
> 
> John/Mary at the Spn_bigpretzel
> 
> Chair at fc_smorgasbord 
> 
> Dialogue only or no dialogue at all at the Froday Flash Fiction Challenge

Mary stood behind John's favorite chair and smiled at the memory of when they bought it. She hated it on sight and tried to talk him out of it. She wanted their first piece of furniture in their new house to be something with a bit more class. She wanted to have a statement piece that everyone would notice. A boring Lazy Boy was _not_ what she had in mind. It wasn't going to be the envy of their friends. Looking down at Dean curled up on John's chest while they both slept she knew they made the right choice.


End file.
